She Keeps me Warm
by ElsannaAddict
Summary: Elsa is about to turn 18, and Anna 16. Anna moved out of her parents' house a few months ago, and is now living with Elsa in an apartment. They've been best friends for years and didn't plan on changing. Ever. But, apparently, fate had a different thing in mind for them. Elsanna HighSchool-College AU. Rated M for Possible Smut and for flashbacks of Sexual and Physical Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hey Guys, I'm new-ish to fanfiction, I have another account but I was really dumb and kinda sorta lost the password and email address for it... hehe... So I'm starting anew, As you _may_ be able to tell from my username, I ship Elsanna! I am going to be posting mostly Elsanna fics. I say mostly because I might get crazy and post something else... Idk... But anywho, to get the introductions out of the way, My name *cough* is Kristian. I am a 15 year old girl, I like to draw, sing, talk and write. I'm short compared to all my friends, and I am currently a closeted lesbian. I am an extreme nerd sometimes, like currently I am teaching myself the Dragon language from Skyrim. :3 I came into the Elsanna Fandom one day, cause I was looking through instagram and my niece had posted a picture and put the hashtag #Jelsa and I clicked on it cause I had no Idea what it was, and I saw all these pictures with Jack Frost and Elsa, then, I saw one or two with Elsanna tags and Clicked on them and Just fell in love with the overwhelming adorable-ness of the two. Now I am Osessed with Frozen and especially Elsanna.**

**I am going to try my best and give this story all I got, Sorry, with that said, it's probably going to suck ass but Whatevs :p I am going to rate this as M for Mature, but I am not sure if I will add Smut or not, If I can actually get a good start on this and get it going, I'll take requests from everyone on weather I should give writing smut a chance or not. I may not be able to update regularly at first, or maybe not at all, but I will try.**

**With all that out of the way, Let the Story! Begin!**

* * *

Elsa and Anna had been friends for _years. _They had met in a grocery store, oddly enough, and ended up following each other more than their parents who had brought them there. Anna was only 4 and Elsa was 6. Anna was an eccentric little tyke, were as Elsa was always more composed and regal. Or at least, as Regal as a 6 year old could be. The only time the little platinum-blonde would act like a "normal" child, was when she was around Anna. Anna always had, and always will, bring that out in Elsa.

They hadn't friends for very long, but to them, it seemed they had been friends since birth. Elsa was about to turn 7 in about a week or so, and she had somehow managed to convince her mother and Anna's parents to let her stay over at their house for a few days before hand. And as of right now, Elsa was on her way. They didn't live very far away from each other, and Elsa's mom was driving. It was about 10 minutes before Elsa's eager hand was knocking on the Johnson's front door and telling her mother goodbye. Not 5 seconds after Elsa had stopped rapping against the door, she heard footsteps moving fast on the other side. Then, about halfway to the door, Elsa guessed, Anna had fell down. The thump was followed by a small girl's voice saying "I'm okay!" and a light chuckled from an older woman.

The running stopped in front of the door once more, and Elsa could hear Anna trying to reach the doorknob. Soon, she got her hand on it and the door was flung open to reveal a small red-headed child with a smile so big, you would think this child could never be sad.

Elsa dropped her bag and opened her arms for Anna. Hugging was always a thing between the two, they always had to hug when they saw each other. Anna jumped up and down twice, before leaping into Elsa's waiting embrace.

The girls giggled for a moment, before letting the other go, as Elsa bent over to grab her bag. They walked into the house hand-in-hand. Elsa neatly sat her bag behind a couch in the front-room, before being dragged by Anna to the kitchen, where the sweet sound of humming could be heard.

"Mommy! Elsa's Here!" Anna said, climbing into a kitchen chair with the help of Elsa.

Anna's mother turned around and had almost as big of a smile as Anna herself. Elsa could defiantly see where Anna got her looks from. "Hello Elsa! How are you?" Anna's mother asked in a loving tone. I was impossible not to love this woman.

"I'm wonderful Mrs. Johnson!" Elsa replied. Her smile rivaling the two red-heads'.

Anna's mother groaned playfully, and went back to the dishes in her sink. "Elsa! I told you, you don't have to call me Mrs. Johnson! My name is Lilly and you can call me by my first name." The woman said with a soft chuckle. Sometimes Elsa's manners were too much for such a young girl.

Before Elsa or Lilly could say anything more, Anna was jumping off of her chair and dragging Elsa upstairs to her room. "C'mon Elsa! Lets go play!" She said. Elsa was barely able to grab her bag before she and Anna were upstairs.

Elsa hadn't realized it, but Lilly's eyes were redder and less chipper than normal. Her arms had bruises and cuts along their length, and she had more worry lines on her face. Maybe, if Elsa had been older and noticed those things, everything would have turned out a little different.

Elsa and Anna had been playing for a few hours, they hadn't even heard the phone ring. Lilly went to answer it, stepping over the legos Anna and Elsa had left on the floor. "Hello?" She said.

There was silence for a moment followed by a familiar voice. "Hey-" The man Burped "Hey Lilly." He slurred. Lilly's face immediately took a lighter shade, and her breath hitched, she didn't want to answer, so she didn't. "...Oh, Okay. I just w-" Another burp. "Wanted to tell you-" This time he stopped to take a drink of something. "Tell you that I'll be home in a few minutes." That was not something she expected.

"B-But you said you were going to be g-gone for a while." She wanted to say it firmly but it came out barely above a whisper.

"Well, I _miss you._" He said, she could tell he probably gave an attempt at a seductive smile to whatever was across from him.

"Me and Anna have company." She said, her voice now a little stronger with the though of Elsa and Anna.

He groaned. She could tel he was getting angry. "Well, send them away!" He growled, and then hung up.

Lilly stood there, unsure of what to do. She _could _call Elsa's mother to take Elsa back home, but that would ruin both of the girls' fun, and leave Elsa's mother to question. Before she could think up a good enough plan, he was home. Rip-Roaring drunk, and horny.

He tried to simply push the door open, soon remembering that there is a door-knob. Lilly was frozen, she had no Idea what to do. She was used to him doing this, and good just tough through it. But this time, she couldn't just play loud music for Anna or tell her to go in the basement to play. Elsa was here, and they would both want to stay in Anna's room, which was right next to Anna's parents' room.

He sauntered over to a petrified Lilly and crashed their lips together. She could _taste_ and _smell_ the alcohol on his breath. He forced his tongue into her mouth and smiled against her lips.

Anna and Elsa came running downstairs, as they decided to play with the legos again. Elsa had walked right passed Anna's parents, and didn't seemed the least bit phased, but Anna had never liked this man, and he made her nervous to say the least. She stopped at the bottom of the steps for a moment, before her face changed from happy and chipper, to sad and scared.

Anna walked past her parents to follow Elsa into the front room where the legos were. Elsa was already sitting, waiting for Anna. The second Anna walked into the room Elsa could tell something was wrong. She stood and walked over to Anna, kneeling down slightly to be at the same height as her friend. "Anna? Whats wrong?" Tears were soon to come.

Anna didn't say anything, just grabbed Elsa's hand and walking over to the couch. She sat down, and once Elsa sat down next to her, she leaned over and hugged Elsa as if, if she let go, the whole world would come to an end. Elsa didn't say anything, and neither did Anna. They just sat there, Elsa holding Anna. After a few minutes, Elsa heard someone moving around in the hallway. She held Anna closer, hoping her little redhead didn't hear it.

She heard Anna's parents move upstairs and a door slam shut. She couldn't hope for Anna not to have hear that. Anna lifted her head to look at Elsa. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her nose runny. Elsa took her sleeve and gently wiped the tears and snot away from Anna's face, and gave her a small smile. "Whats the matter Anna?" She asked. Anna almost started to cry again

"D-Daddy... He, he's mean. And I saw him with mommy and I got Scared." She said, it was quiet, Elsa almost didn't hear it. Elsa was only 6, but she had an _idea_ of what was going on.

"Why does he scare you? How is he mean?" Elsa wasn't the best Child counselor, considering she was a child herself, but if given the chance, she would do anything for Anna. So Asking a few questions wasn't that big of a deal. Before Anna got the chance to answer, Elsa started hearing strange noises coming from upstairs, She had no Idea what it was, but she didn't like it.

"Do you want to go outside Anna?" She asked, standing up and grabbing Anna's hand, not leaving much room for arguing, she began to drag Anna to the door. She didn't take the weather into consideration, but she just wanted Anna out of the house. If she was scared of who was there, she didn't need to be there.

It was about 60 degrees and they were only wearing light jackets. Elsa didn't mind the cold, in fact she preferred it. But Anna was made more for warmer weather. "E-Elsa, I'm cold." She said.

Without hesitation, Elsa took off her own jacket and put it around Anna's Shoulders. She gave Anna a reassuring smile and received a small smile and a hug from Anna. "Whats that for?" Elsa asked, referring to the hug, although not complaining.

"You gave me your jacket, It's my job to hug you and keep you warm now." She said, snuggling into Elsa's side.

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Y'know, The cold doesn't bother me." She said, as-matter-of-factly. Anna didn't give her a reply, just hugged her tighter.

After a few minutes, Anna smiled and lifted her head. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked.

Elsa laughed, "Anna, there isn't even any snow on the ground." She said, shaking her head.

Anna began to pout, Elsa may have only been 6, but if she had known the word adorable, she defiantly would have used it to describe Anna right now.

Elsa knew that Anna would want to go back inside if she didn't think of something they could do, but there wasn't anything to do outside right now. Then she got a crazy idea, she wasn't sure if Anna would go for it, she wasn't sure if she herself would go for it, but why not? "Do you want to go to my house? I have some toys we could play with." Anna's face lit up, and Elsa knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yeah!" Anna released her hold on Elsa's mid-section and started to jump up and down.

They _"_decided not to tell Anna's mom, Per Elsa's Request, and started to walk to Elsa's House. They weren't even a 4th of the way there and Anna was tired. "Elsaaaaaa, how much farther?" She said with a whiny tone.

Elsa huffed, she wasn't tired, but She knew Anna wasn't going to be able to walk the whole way. She turned her back to Anna and got on her knees, slightly slouching over. "Piggy-Back-Ride?" She asked.

Anna once again, was over joyed. "Yay!" She yelled. Elsa was not a lot bigger than Anna nor was she very much stronger. But She _would_ do anything for he, so a simple piggy back rid wasn't that much.

By the time they got to Elsa's house, Elsa was _very _tired. Anna jumped off her back and Hugged her. They walked up and knocked on her front door.

"Elsa? Anna? What are you doing here?" Elsa's mother asked.

"Uh..." Elsa was at a loss for words. "It's a long story?" She said, in a more questioning tone than a statement like it was meant to be.

* * *

Now Elsa is about to turn 18, and Anna 16. Anna moved out of her parents' house a few months ago, and is now living with Elsa in an apartment.

They've been best friends for _years _and didn't plan on changing. Ever. But, apparently fate had a different thing in mind for them.

The school year was just beginning, they were only a few weeks in, and Anna was already upset about Elsa leaving at the end of this year.

"I'm not leaving _you. _I'm just graduating." Elsa said, her voice trying to be louder than Anna's exaggerated cries and wailing.

They were always the kind of friends who would exaggerated anything and everything for the other.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna said with a faked joyous gasp, pretending to swoon and land on Elsa's lap. "You mean we will be together forever?" Oh yeah, they also tended to pretend they were together. Relationship joke stuff. Their friends even made them a ship name._  
_

Elsa laughed, rolled her eyes, and Pushed Anna off of her lap. "Yes dearest Anna, That is exactly what I am saying." Throwing her hand to her forehead in a fake swoon, Elsa decided to join in on the little game this time. With Anna sprawled out of the floor with their Dog, Olaf, Jumping on her back, and Elsa Swooning, Everything seemed pretty normal at their apartment.

Suddenly the door flew open, Cause Elsa to stumble forward, tripping over a now sacred and running Olaf, and landing on Anna, their bodies making an X on the floor.

"X marks the spot?" Kristoff asked from the doorway.

"Oh shut up Kristoff." Elsa said, getting up off of Anna, and helping the red-head to her feet, Anna sticking her tongue out at Kristoff all the while.

"Anyway, You guys wanna do something today?" Kristoff said, pushing aside what occurred in the last minute because it was normal for their group. Actually a little _less _than normal. Normally you would walk into something even weirder, but he just figured it was a slow day or something.

"Ugh, I'd love to Kris, but I have to do stuff." Anna huffed, disappointed.

"What kinda stuff?" Kristoff asked, un-phased by the glare he received from the feisty red-head.

"_Stuff." _She said, stiffening her glare. Kristoff just rolled his eyes and turned too Elsa.

"How 'bout you Vampire?" He said, Elsa just gave him the same glare Anna had, with Anna Laughing the whole time in the background.

"I am _not _a vampire." She stated, while gathering a few papers on her Desk. _  
_

"Sure coulda fooled me," Anna and Kristoff said at the same time. "Anyway," Kristoff continued without Anna's synchronized help, "You wanna do something?"

"Uhm..." Elsa had been wanting to tell Kristoff, and all their other friends for that matter, something for a while. But she figured she would want to tell him first. Anna was of course her best friend, but she was just nervous about how the red-head would react. She had no idea what Anna's opinion on the matter would be. "Sure."

Kristoff's cousin, and the 4th member of there circle, Olaf, and I'm not referring to their dog, they named the dog after Olaf the skinny dark-headed boy, Peeked around the corner behind Kristoff, "You hesitated." He said, before gasping and running into the apartment. "You guys got a dog?! Whats his name?" He said with a high-pitched voice.

Elsa laughed, "Olaf."

"What?"

Everyone else joined Elsa in her laughter. "Olaf."

"What?" He said again, He had no Idea.

"The dogs name. Olaf." Elsa specified.

"Oh!" Olaf said in his chipper voice. "That makes it easier for me then." He hugged the dog like it was his long lost best friend.

"So, Where are you guys gonna go?" Anna asked, changing the subject back to Kristoff and Elsa.

Elsa looked at Kristoff expectantly, because, although she was nervous, she did want to know where they were going.

"I don't know, somewhere boring so we can start dancing or something and make it less boring." Yup. That's the kinda stuff they did.

"Sounds like you." Anna said, "Okay guys, I'm off I have to go do my _stuff_." She put emphasis on the word and looked at Kristoff. "C'mon Olaf." The little white dog with black fur on top of his head, trotted up to Anna's side and sat down, wagging his tail. "Not you Olaf, That Olaf." She pointed to her _human_ friend Olaf. The completely disregarded her correction and continued to wag his tail. "Oh fine, C'mon _Olafs_" Reffering to both the dog and the boy, Human Olaf walked over and put his hand on Dog Olaf's head and walked after Anna.

"Well, Maybe naming the Dog Olaf was a bad idea..." Elsa said After they left.

Kristoff just laughed, and stood. "C'mon Blue-Eyes lets go bring life to the dead places."

* * *

**A/N: Hehe... Sorry, that kinda sucked. But I wrote it in like a few hours and I really wanted to get it up today, But then I realized I couldn't cuz freaking publishing is disabled for new users... I may or may not fix up my mistakes n' stuff, I suck at grammer, and talking, and writing... But hey, I still do all three :L **

**Let me know what ya think, I might get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day, and, for the record, She is only going to tell Kristoff she is hella gay. Nothing else... At all... Huehue.**

**Anywho, Bai See ya next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hallow again, I know the first chapter kinda sorta majorly sucked, but when I get further into the story I am ****_sure(ish)_**** that it will get better. Leave some reviews and help me out here :p If there is like a turn you want to see happen in the story, dm me and I'll see if I can tie it in with the story. I am not a very creative person, so I could seriously use the help y'all. I will give credits for the ideas I get, so say someone suggests that I add there OC that is Obviously named Fredrick, I will be like "The idea for the Fabulous Fredrick is by BlahBlahBlah" Y'know :P**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading/Reviewing/Following/Favoriting/Breathing/Being Awesome/Fabulous-ness/Potato, Now, or anytime in the future. Just Thanks guys :3 **

* * *

Elsa and Kristoff ended up going to the same place they always did when they were bored. Oaken's. Oaken was Kristoff's uncle, and their whole group were regulars there. It was generally boring when they weren't there, and the second they walked through the door, Kristoff opened his arms wide and yelled "Baby I'm Back!" And of course he wasn't just done there, He put one arm down and pointed the other one straight up, "From Outer Space!" Most people were laughing or cheering him on. Some, were not as excited. Mainly the older customers. Instead of continuing like he normally did, he took a low bow and walked over to his seat in the corner, leaning back and putting his beanie over his eyes, Elsa still standing by the door rolling her eyes.

"You just gonna stand there Blondie?" Kristoff asked, lifting his beanie to look at Elsa. She suddenly remembered she had something she wanted to tell him.

_Hesitant__ Elsa is __Hesitant_ She thought, slowly making her way to the table where Kristoff sat. She sat down, and looked around the room. It was mostly other people from high school, including one of her teachers, _Maybe this was a bad idea..._

"Whats the matter Snow White?" Kristoff joked, putting his beanie on correctly, but not straightening his posture.

"You know my name _is _Elsa right?" She said, Kristoff just rolled his eyes and continued to look at her.

Elsa did want this off her chest for good, but suddenly she was feeling very self-conscious. "I- Uhm... Well-" She started, for once, the eduacated and well spoken Elsa was at a loss for words.

"Elsa," _Well, At least he used my name..._ "Just say it."

"Can I tell you something?" She finally all but blurted out.

The dirty-blond boy chuckled, "I thought that's what you were doing."

"Yeah, right right..." She was severely trying her best to think of how to say it, _Maybe I should try slipping it in with a joke or a story... Got It! _"Have you noticed that straight people make gay sex jokes more than actual gay people?" _Fuck Els, Nice going. That's totally what you meant to say._

Kristoff thought for a seconds, before nodding, "Yes..."

_Try to salvage this person!_ "Well, Have you ever heard me tell a gay joke?" _Perfect, A+ work sky-walker. _

"Look, Elsa, I have no idea what your trying to say... Mind putting it into a simpler form for ol' Kris?" He said, finally sitting up.

"W-Well... I am _trying_ to say... That-" Elsa didn't have a chance to finish due to Kristoff's obnoxiously loud laughter. Her cheeks took a signifigantly redder tint and she pulled back, confused as to what was so funny.

"Els- Elsa It's fine." He said between gasps of air, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "I know."

_What?!_ "What?!" Her eyes became the size of dinner plates "H-How? You? But-" She was, once again, at a loss for words.

Kristoff rolled his eyes for the 1,000th time that day, and returned to a more comfortable position. "Elsa, c'mon. I may not be _that _smart, but I definitely am not _that_ dumb."

_Ok... So that's out of the way..._ "Okay... can I tell you one more thing...?" She said, still hesitant.

"What? Is it that you have a huge crush on Anna? Elsa, c'mon I know these things." He said with a wink. Elsa's cheeks turned even darker, she felt like someone just lit her face on fire. Twice.

She sat there speechless, after about 6 or 7 seconds, Kristoff's eyes were almost as big as Elsa's herself. "Holy Shit Elsa! I was kidding! You have a crush on Anna?" He shot forward with a huge smile on his face.

Elsa turned to mush in her seat, she was boiled from the inside out due to her blush.

"Holy cow Elsa! Do you realize how everyone at school would react? You know you guys have a ship name right?" he said, a little louder than Elsa would have liked.

"Shut up Kristoff..." She mumbled. _Wait... Whats the big deal if I have a crush on Anna... She isn't even gay, why would everyone at school even care...?_ She meant to say that in her mind, but apparently she didn't, either that or Kristoff was a mind reader now.

"Uh..." He started, now he was at a loss for words. "I promised not to tell..." _What's That suppose to me- Wait What?! _

"Promised not to tell what?" Elsa was _definitely _intrigued now.

"Nothing!" He said, way to quickly to be believed on any account.

Elsa just sat and glared Kristoff down for about 30 seconds until the boy broke under the intense gaze, "Okay, okay... Anna, told me, a few weeks ago, that she had a crush on... On you..." He cringed after letting Anna's secret free. "Everyone but you pretty much already knows it, But now, everyone." Changing from his slightly-scared-that-Anna-would-Pop-outta-nowhere mood, to let-me-try-and-pressure-you-to-make-the-first-move mood. "Elsa! You need to ask her out! Like today! Well, maybe not _today _but soon! You two are like perfect for each other. Anna told me some stories from when you guys were kids, and how you hugged all the time and how you always held her when she was sad." Now, he was in his let-me-tease-you-about-how-cute-you-were-with-Anna tone. He had a lot of very precise moods and tones.

Elsa's poor cheeks weren't going to get a break today, now, they were even more crimson colored than they ever had been.

The rest of the time they were their, Kristoff pretty much brought up almost every time Elsa had protected Anna from something when they were little.

After a few hours of utter torture, they bid their farewell, and were headed back to Elsa and Anna's apartment.

With Kristoff behind the wheel, Elsa had her hand firmly gripping the edges of her seat subconsciously. After about 3 minutes into the ride, Kristoff broke the silence.

"With all jokes aside, you and Anna should way I can introduce you guys as my gay friends." He laughed.

"I thought you said all jokes aside." After what Elsa found out today, she was really wanting to ask Anna, but like the normal Elsa, she was over-thinking things.

"Who said I was joking?" Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you say Oaken was gay? Why are you so eager to introduce me and Anna as your gay friends, you have a gay uncle to introduce to people." She countered.

"Uncles and Friends are different. No one wants to meet someone's gay uncle, everyone wants to meet someone's gay friends."

"You're weird."

They didn't say much after that, mostly they sang. Kristoff had put in his favorite CD. Every song on it were songs from the late 80s and early 90s.

* * *

**A/N Imma cut this chapter short cause reasons. I meant to have this done yesterday but I did stuff yesterday so I didn't get the chance. Once again, sorry it sucks, I'm gonna try and improve. If I have a lot of spelling errors like I do in the first chapter let me know, I want to fix them all at once rather than finding them myself and fixing them one by one. I am to lazy to read over these things so I just post them the second I'm done with em. I am going to try and prolong the actual Elsanna bit in this, make it so you are almost dead by the time they actually get together. Or, I might just make them an official couple next chapter... Y'never know. **

**See y next chapter :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all you lovely people of the Elsanna Fandom! First off, thank you soooo much for following or favoriting or reviewing. Tbh, when I see a bunch of people following and faving or people leaving nice reviews, I smile like an idiot for the rest of the day. I've been trying to be a smart person and think ahead a little, trying to place the story line out in front of me so I can stare at it and put it all together and apply glue in-between and shtuff. *Bad metaphor is bad* Also, I made an instagram account where I will post Elsanna stuffs and updates on She Keeps me Warm and any future stories I make, I would love it if you could give me a follow vokun_potato Thanks again for even reading my fic :D Love y'all, see you later.**

* * *

It's been a few days now since she told Kristoff she was gay. He took it surprisingly well, and Elsa, _in a way_ got a bit of information out of him. If she were smart enough, she'd know How to use the info to her advantage. Damn.

If Kristoff is right, and he isn't like, playing some dumb trick on her, and Anna _does_ share her feelings, maybe, just maybe, they could be more. But... Then again... What if she _does _in fact share the feelings, they do something about it, and things don't work out? What if they date for a week and Elsa does something stupid and Anna hates Her... What if-

"Whatcha thinking about?" Anna asked, sitting across from her in the corner booth at Oaken's._ Dammit Anna, hush child. Don't be nosey_.

"Uhm... Nothing." ha, that would be a fun conversation wouldn't it?

Anna, of course, was not phased. If anything, she became increasingly more interested. "C'mon Els, tell me!"

_Lovely._ "Nothing Anna." She repeated, her voice getting involuntarily louder.

"Okay fine miss secret-keeper."Anna said, putting on her best pouty face. That isn't fair. She isn't allowed to do that, that is against the rules.

"Stop!"_ Wait... Did I just say that allowed? Oh no... Oh crap..._ Now Anna was turned away from Elsa, but just before she had turned, Elsa saw the look of hurt on her face. _God Fucking Dammit. Why am I such an idiot. _"I-I'm sorry Anna. I didn't mean to yell, I- I just- Well" _Nice job explaining, what are you going to say, "Oh I'm sorry dearest Anna, I was thinking of you! Thinking of how I wished we could be more than friends!" Wonder how she'd react to that._

"Well you could ask her." A voice said, making Elsa leap from her thoughts back into real life. She turned and was met with Kristoff's brown-eyed gaze, and, if she had looked, Anna with a face resembling a tomato.  
It took her a few moments to understand, but when she finally did, it hit her like a freight train. _Oh my god... I said that outloud didn't I... Elsa! You dumb ass! Really?!_ She wanted to say something, but what was she suppose to say? _T__hink Elsa, play it off as a joke! Yeah, just say, 'Haha gotcha' or something. Use your words! _Before Elsa got a chance to voice her thoughts (on porpouse this time) Kristoff rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Wow, you two are either perfect for eachother or a disaster to the world. Why don't you," He paused, walking towards Elsa, grabbing her by the hips and picking her up, he moved her over next to Anna, "Sit here. And you," This time he looked at Anna, and grabbed her arm, putting it around Elsa's shoulder. Both girls looked like someone just got done painting their faces red, although Elsa looked more pink. "Put this here. There, now we can all be happy and full of Elsanna."_ Funny Kristoff is funny._

Kristoff stood there, infront of both of them, he had both of his hands on his hips, and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. A boy sitting at one of the tables towards the middle of the room, from school no doubt, had watched the whole thing transpire and decided he needed to add something. "Now make them kiss!" He yelled, everyone else in the room, (a total of 5 people, including Kristoff, the boy, Oaken, and two more people from school.) besides Elsa and Anna, started to cheer them on. Trying to get them to kiss. Kristoff, looking at his two deerest friends, stopped laughing, wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, and got everyone else to quiet down.

Elsa felt like running. She wanted to be anywhere else but the diner right now. She couldn't very well leave the booth, Anna was in her way. She would have to climb over the little red-head to get out. That would be rude. _Well, I can apologise later._

And with that, Elsa Stood up, Anna's arm falling to the seat of the booth, and she carefuly stepped over Anna. Instead of leaving the cafe' like she thought she would, she ran to the bathroom. She needed to think about what just happened. At least this wouldn't be the first time she went to the bathroom and cried over something that just happend. It also wouldn't be the first time she was crying over something that involved Anna.

It had been about 20 minutes, but Elsa didn't know, to her it could have been anywhere from 2 minutes to 2 years, but Anna came in the bathroom. Kristoff probably wanted to come in, but he couldn't, it was the girl's room.

Elsa was sitting at one of the sinks, she was on her knees so that she was short enough to rest her head and arms on the sink, every once and a while, she would lift her head and look in the mirror, only to frown and nearly slam her head back into her arms. Her forehead was starting to turn red and sore from that, but she didn't care. She was too busy trying to figure this situation out.

She hadn't even noticed Anna come in, until she felt familiar arms wrap around her thin, trembling frame. She had hugged Anna so much in her life, she could tell Anna from anyone else just by hugging her.

Elsa hadn't even needed to think about it, she just instinctively turned around and Hugged Anna back. It had been almost another 20 minutes, and all the girls had done, was tighten their embrace. Never once did either of them even show an interest in letting go. Eventually, Kristoff broke the rules and came into the bathroom anyway, only to find something he was silently hopeing for.

Niether of the girls noticed, nor cared that kristoff came in. Anna, despite her hieght difference, had Elsa's head tucked under her chin. This was odd. If any random stranger had walked into the bathroom and saw the girls, they just would have assumed they were friends and Elsa was sad. Which was true. But normally, no matter what was going on, Elsa was the one comforting Anna. Anna was always her top priority, and Kristoff knew that. This was the first time he had seen Anna comfort Elsa. Elsa never needed comforting. She didn't care what happened to herself, as long as Anna was ok. But this, this scared her beyond belief. Elsa did love Anna. More than she had even stopped to realize. But she was scared that Anna would end up hurt. Somehow someway, Elsa would hurt Anna.

She was terrified. This was something she had wanted for a while, but she never thought about it to this extent. She never felt the need to cry over it.

Nobody understood why she was this puddle of tears in Anna's arms on the bathroom floor. Kristoff knew it could be a step in the right direction, but he didn't entirely know why Elsa was like this. No one knew. Except Anna. Anna knew. Anna could tell that Elsa was just as scared as herself. If not more so. She knew that Elsa shared her feelings, but was worried of what would happen if she showed them. She didn't want to waste their friendship. Anna understood.

Anna also understood what would happen if they didn't at least try this relationship. She didn't know how she knew, but she did. She just got a feeling that if they didn't try, they would live their lives thinking _what if._ What if wasn't a fun thing. Anna had experience. What if's were the worst thing that could happen to a person. What if's made you twist facts invoulentarily and make things seem worse than they were. What if's made everything you're fault and made you feel guilty for things you had nothing to do with. She knew she loved Elsa. They had been friends since before Anna was in school, she knew she loved Elsa. And she knew Elsa loved her.

Now it was just the matter of making Elsa belive Anna's love.

Anna lifted her head off of Elsa's, and put her hand under tha blond's chin, affectively lifting her head so their Eyes met. Before Anna had a chance to do anything, Elsa's eyes closed and Anna felt something she didn't expect. Her eyes imediatly closed with Elsa's as she savoured the kiss._ This may be easire than I thought._ Anna said to herself, she absolutely love the feel of Elsa's lips on hers. It felt like the softest silk, yet impossibly better. It probably would have lasted longer, if it hadn't been interrupted by a cirtain dirty-blonde fangirling at the door.

_Dammit Kristoff. _Both of the girls thought simultaneously.

* * *

After a thorough questioning from Kristoff,(most of which were lest un-answered) and a few soda's later, Anna and Elsa were headed back to their Apartment. They walked because neither of them had drove down, due to the fact that the Diner was only a 10 minute walk away, and both of them loved to walk.

Although this walk, they both could have admitedly done without. It was awkward and nerve wraking. Both of them desperatly wanted to hold hands, but didn't want to make the other any more uncomfortable. At one point, Elsa's hand had accedentally went to far to one side and lightly bumped Anna's. Elsa began to silently flip out. She didn't want Anna to think she was weird, She _did _just kiss the girl for heaven sake. But all the worry was put to rest, when Anna happily intertwined their fingers and gave the blonde's hand a reasurring squeeze.

By the time they got to their apartment, both girls had huge smiles plastered on their pink dusted faces and a hop to their step you probably couldn't find in a bunny now-a-days.

They walked throught the door, Anna opening it for Elsa, and Elsa jokingly bowing and thanking her for her kindness, And decided to just watch movies all day.

They watched about 4 1/2 disney movies when Anna got bold. They had been sitting at oposite ends of the couch, which was different for them. Normally they would cuddle during movies, no matter where they were. It was just what they did. But Anna was about to change that. She began to silently scoot towards Elsa's end of the couch. It took her a few minutes, but she finally got there, and yawned, rwaching her arm over to Elsa, but before it completely made it around the blonde's shoulder's, Elsa had pulled Anna over and had her lean against her like a big Elsa-Shaped pillow. Anna of course, did not object. Just snuggled closer to her favorite blonde.

From that point on, Elsa had completely forgotten the movie, because now she had something much more beautiful and interesting to look at. Her eyes almost never left Anna's face, except for one point in the movie when a new fairy was introduced. The second she saw the fairy, she shipped _PerryBelle. _That was the ship name she came up for it. Tinker Belle and Perrywinkle (The name made it hard for her not to laugh) reminded her of herself and Anna. Anna was this ball of Awkward energy and happyness, and Elsa was this, refined snow Queen.

As her mind pictured Anna in a short green dress like the one Tinker Belle wore, Anna's mind was racing a mile a minute, where as normally her mind was only 3/4 of a mile a minute. She was trying to think of the best way to phrase her question. She had been wanting to ask Elsa what they were now. She wanted to know if she could tell everyone Elsa was hers and that she was Elsa's or just pretend like nothing happened.

"Hey Elsa," a quiet voice broke Elsa's train of thought.

"Yeah?" She looked back down at Anna, who was still looking at the screen.

"W- Uhm, What do you, like-" Anna couldn'y seem to find the word's she put together a moment ago. "What am I to you?" _There, good job Anna! Anna:1 Awkwardness: 0_

"Oh well, I'm not sure. What do you want to be?" Elsa desperatly wanted to say Girlfriend, but that was probably a bad idea. Maybe.

"I-I don't know... I don't really want to be _just friends._" The last part was barely above a wisper. Elsa almost didn't hear it. Almost. She was glad she did thought.

"Me to." She replied calmly.

Anna could barely hold her excitment. She sat up and Faced Elsa, "So we're like-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's lips. _If kissing you comes with the pack, then yes, I'll buy 40. _ Elsa thought to herself.

Who watches movies anyway? Making out on a couch is much better. So they decided to do just that. Eventually they fell asleep wrapped in eachothers arms.

* * *

**A/N: You like? . -. Sooooooooooo Sorry. I meant to update this weeks ago. I had this chapter done, but I forgot to save it and turned my computer off ; -; so I had to re-write it. Also, sorry for any and all spelling mistakes, for some reason it's not telling me if I spelled something worng and I have no Idea how to spell anything so theres probably like a billion mistakes in here. I'm going to try and do the next chapter as soon as I can, and I will try to make it longer than this one.**

**Anywho, Elsanna has officially taken over. Get ready, I am going to try my absolute best and make this as fluffy as possible. In other words it's probably going to suck ass but I'm gonna do it anyway so rawr. Remember to review and stuff, I love it :D If there is something you want me to correct about this, dm me and I'll try my best to get on that. **

**Love ya guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahem... Uhh, Hi? So freaking sorry ; -; This took me way to long, I meant to do it a while ago, and I had like the very beginning of it done, then I had to stop because fucking bedtimes suck, then I just kinda completely forgot... But, uh, So, yesterday was Halloween so Happy Halloween y'all! Gotta love Dress-Up-An-Eat-Candy-All-Night-For-The-Next-Week-Day. Yup. Thats what it's called. ****  
**

**Little apology before-hand, this chapter is probably gonna suck beyond suck-ness cause I have no idea where to go from here . -. I got writer's block out the ass so If anyone could give me hand that would be greatly appreciated. **

**Also, I really love reviews, and the people who leave them so I'm going to add another a/n at the end and talk about some of the awesome reviews I've received so far.**

**Sorry for the wait, but here it is! Try to enjoy it as much as possible, pretend like a 5 year old wrote it so it's actually pretty good for a kid that age rather than by a 15 year old making it pretty damn bad. Plus It's not telling me at all if I have spelling errors so there is probably a shit-ton of grammar and spelling and potato and rawr mistakes in here, just bare with me.**

**Love ya guys! Reviews are cool.**

* * *

There was no denying it, not that Kristoff would let them. They both liked each other. They _really _liked each other, but no one, _except Kristoff of course, _would say the word love around them. No matter how many times the burly boy would even _insinuate_ the meaning of love between the two, they would both lock up and become stammer-y fools. But then again, that wasn't much of a change for Anna. Everyone knew her for her (adorable)awkwardness. She was the bubbly redhead that could wake you up better than any amount of coffee just by walking in the room.

But for Elsa, the all around cool chick, who never lost it or got nervous, the girl who could say almost anything with a straight face and not even care, To find her stuttering and jumbled with a mess of words, that was something.

Only one thing could make her nervouse or jumpy. Only one person could invoke the inner-Anna in her, and that person, was none other than Anna herself. In two seconds, Anna could change Elsa from the girl with control, to the girl out-of-control. Anna had no idea of the power she held.

Elsa didn't want her to know. Elsa wanted to remain in control. She didn't want things to get out of hand and possibility ruin her and Anna's current relationship. If she lost Anna, she didn't know what she would do. Anna had been through more than Elsa in a sense, but at the same time, Elsa had been there through all of it right by her side, giving a hug or holding her hand when needed.

She knew everything about Anna, especially now, Anna was very emotional, but wasn't the person to let everyone know it. Elsa, was truely the only person who knew everything about her. The only secret that Ann kept from her, was her sexuality, and that was only because she just wasn't ready to tell her yet. But Kristoff seemed to take care of that for her.

Speaking of Kristoff-

"Elsa! Wait up!" The burly blond yelled as he chased after the platinum blond. "Elsa! C'mon! It was joke! Albeit still true!" Elsa only sped up.

She turned a corner and nearly bumped into Anna, _great_. That was just what she needed wasn't it. First, Kristoff teasing her for her crush on her best friend, and then running into said best friend while trying to get away from Kristoff. Thats just what she wanted right now.

"Oh, Hey I was looking for y-" Elsa pushed pasted Anna. She didn't mean to come off rude but she really didn't need Kristoff teasing the both of them.

Elsa seemed to be making a habit of unintentional being rude to Anna because of Kristoff.

"Elsa! C'mon kid!" Kristoff had turned the corner, but instead of almost running into Anna, he slipped and almost slammed into the wall.

"I'm older than you!" That was all she had to say? Really? She could have said anything, could have said how much she loved Anna, how annoying Kristoff was being, She could have started randomly quoting songs, but she decided to go with 'I'm older than you'?

Wait... did she just use the word Love?

"Elsa, Are you okay?" It was Anna's voice this time. Kristoff might have been fit, but to be honest, he wasn't trying to catch up to Elsa. He was now Stading at the corner of the hallway they just came from, watching Anna as she easily matched her speed with Elsa's.

Elsa felt like crying, she felt like pushing Anna away, she felt like hugging Anna, she felt like pulling Anna into the nearest classroom and kissing her, occupied or not.

She didn't want to cry. She really didn't want to push Anna away. She didn't just want hugs.

So what was she suppose to do? She didn't have any other options-

_Wait..._

_Ah, fuck it._

Elsa looked to her left, and saw an empty classroom, and then to her right, seeing Anna with her teal eyes full of worry.

Elsa didn't have time to think as she dropped her books and grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her into the room immediately. As soon as she got into the room she closed the door, and pushed Anna up against it. Kissing her.

Anna, although she would deny it to the death, had thought about what kissing Elsa would be like. She had figured it would be very pleasent, she had thought it would be wonderful.

But it wasn't.

It was nothing like she expected.

She had thought it would be like a 'vacation on her face' but no. She expected it would be wonderful and fun.

But no.

She had no words to describe it at the moment because she was to lost in the feeling. She thought it would be fun like a vacation, exciting and fun, but no.

It was much better than that.

She couldn't think of any other word besides 'heaven'. She told herself that god must have spent and extra hour or two on Elsa's lips, and she really wanted to thank him for that.

Elsa's lips were extremely soft, softer than anything Anna had felt before. She wanted to feel this more often. She had no idea why Elsa was running, and why she was acting like this but she liked how it turned out.

The kiss had only lasted about two seconds before it was (rudely) interrupted by someone clearing thier throat.

Elsa quickly jumped back from the kiss to look in the direction of the offensive noise.

A teacher sat at a desk in the front of the room.

"Miss Winter, Miss Summers, **(Fuck originality)** as much as I'm sure more than half the school would have loved to see that, I did not. I am trying to work on a few important papers, so would you mind?" He gestured to the door behind Anna.

Both of the girls scrambled to leave the room as soon as possible. Once in the hallway though, Elsa soon realized what she just did.

"Oh my god, Anna I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that! I-I - Shit, I'm sorry." Elsa was visibly pulling in on herself, Anna knew that to be her defense. She also knew how to counter it.

"Hey, hey it's fine Elsa. Don't be sorry, because if one of us regretted it then it would be awkward." Anna said with a winning smile.

Elsa smiled weakly, worry oozed from it, and it was forced, so Anna had an idea.

It could go one of two ways, Elsa could react badly to it, or she could not. Anna was the kind of person to just go for it.

So she did.

Elsa was pleasantly surprised when she once again felt warm soft lips press against her own. This kiss lasted much longer than their first, it was bordering makeout time when they heard footsteps approaching rapidly.

They pulled away, both of them thought the kiss ended to soon.

They turned to see Kristoff barreling towards them with the goofiest grin on his face either of them had ever seen.

"I knew it! I just fucking knew it!" He yelled. The teacher inside heard it for sure.

Both of the girls' cheeks turned crimson, again.

Before either of them had a chance to say a word, Kristoff had them in the air with a bone-crushing hug. Anna had been used to Kristoff's excited bear hugs, but Elsa, had not.

He spun them around thrice before setting them down and shaking their shoulders.

"For how long?" He asked curiously.

"Now Kristoff, it's not what you think. I know exactly what your thinking right now, and your wrong so don't even thin-"

Elsa was silenced by Kristoff's hand to her mouth.

"Alright, so Anna. Whats been up with you?" Well that was rude. Everyone knows Anna can't keep her mouth shut, especially when shes been _asked _not to.

"Uh, well uh..." Anna looked over to Elsa for conformation but couldn't barely see the girls's face over Kristoff's hand. She took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and let it all out.

"Well you see, Elsa was running and also most ran into me and I had been looking for her cause I needed to ask her something and then she kinda just walked right pasted me and I was wondering what was up and then you came after her and was trying to get her attention and then you almost ran into a wall and then I chased after her and asked her what was wrong but it seemed like she was kinda zoned out and she stopped walking so I stopped and we stood their for a few seconds and she kinda pulled me into a classroom and..." She trailed off. Kristoff almost didn't catch most of it.

Now it was Elsa's turn to gush, she ripped Kristoff's hand from her face, and let out more of her inner-Anna.

"Then I kissed her and it turned out their was a teacher in the classroom so that was embarrassing and he kinda kicked us out and then I freaked because I kissed Anna and then she..."

Were they seriously taking turns?

"Then I kissed her and then you showed up." They finished. The smirk never leaving Kristoff's face.

They just stood their for a few minutes, Kristoff looking at them smugly.

"So what did you want to ask her?" Kristoff said, his eyes finally settling on Anna.

"Oh! Thats right." Anna turned to Elsa, trying to ignore that Kristoff was even standing there. "I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat after school since we only have one more period, and then later watch some movies?"

Krsitoff tried to keep from laughing. He really did. But he couldn't help it when Anna tried to lamely ask Elsa over. It was to adorably dorky.

"Sure." Elsa tried to pretend Kristoff wasn't their, he was being kinda rude. She thought it was extremely cute of Anna, It took everything in her power not to hug the red-head in front of her. "I mean, we normally go and get something to eat after school anyway, what movie do you want to watch?"

They were walking now, Leaving a hysterical Kristoff behind as they discussed what movie they should watch.

All the while both of them were also thinking about the different parts in each movie, which part would be the best to kiss the other, or at what point could they try to initiate cuddling.

It goes without saying, that no matter what movie they watched, they'd find a way to love each other.

* * *

**A/N: Cute? No? Should I stop writing? Yes? Well to bad.**

**Ha, so, I said I was going to post this what? 2? 3 days ago? Whoops. I had it finished, everything was done and ready to go. But uhm, I forgot to post it ; -; **

**Anywho, as I said, here are the reviews I've gotten so far and my replies to them,**

**TheFrozenFinch; Chapter 1: **_This story in incredibly interesting, It introduces themes that I haven't seen before but it is also light hearted. Hope to see more more of this amazing story._

**Aight, so, first of all, this is what brings me life. I love to see things like this, I am glad that this story is one that people haven't seen before, and I love that it is in fact coming off Light-hearted and it's not just me thinking that. I especially love this review because I got it on my birthday, and it made me smile like crazy. I love you, stay chill and I hope to see more of you in the future! **

**BakeruRose; Chapter 2: **_Good Job! I can't wait till you post the next chapter :) And don't worry, even the best of us forget our passwords;) Keep going strong!_

**Thanks so much. I am going to try my best to post the chapters more often and I will try my best to as enjoyale as I can at that moment. I am extremely forgetful and just all out dumb sometimes, so, like. sorry when I forget to post chapters because I am almost positive that will happen some point in the future.**

**Claire Cooper; Chapter 2:** _Have to say I'm enjoying the chpater so far, it's adorable and I love the title of it too. Absolutely love the song Same Love, it's beautiful. I know the song is probably based off of Marry Lambert's song but it suits Same love as well don't you think. _

**So, I already replied to this review I believe, but Imma do it again cause reasons. I am extremely glad you are enjoying this, and I want to thank you for introducing me to the song Same Love. I had heard about it before, but was always to lazy to listen to it. This story was Based off of Marry Lambert's Song but I agree, it does fit just as perfectly with Same Love.**

**Guest; Chapter 2: **_This is fucking awesome. I love it! I want to ask you to- DEMAND that you pretty please with a cherry on top to update soon! :D_

**Can I hug you forever? Would that be ok? No? ok... **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2; Chapter 2: **_amazing work so far I love it! Keep it up! 3 3_

**Thank you so much, I will! Love ya.**

**david davidson; chapter 2:** _I do like the "i'm not sure if we're together but it kinda seems like it so let's do couple stuff unofficially" thing, and keeping them half in the friend-zone and half in the relationship keeps things interesting (for me at least) but you're the author, not me. Just thought i'd drop by to give review to let you know with elsanna stuff, you don't know if you're good from review numbers, it's the follow numbers that count. elsanna fans don't review much if it's generally well written and somewhat interesting. 45 follows is about 2.5x to 3x the average for you're word count, so that means you're doing pretty damn good so far. also you're my homie and this fic is super fly. (imagine I'm saying that with an expressionless face) but really, it's nice, so I'm reviewing (but not really because you write well and need no critique) to let you know that I like your 'fic and I'm hoping for an update. Keep up the good work._

**Wow, David Davidson, I am glad you find it interesting and entertaining, Yes I may be the autor, but if you ever want something specific to happen you can let me know, and I can try to tie it in with the story, I have noticed that Elsanna fans don't review a lot and that they tend to just hit the follow button and I am extremely pleased with what I have got. One more thing homie, you, my friend, are a badass gangster and I am quite sure that the thug life had to wait in line to choose you. **

**Hiruler; Chapter 3: **_Much like. Many Good. Your fic is one of the lighter, happier ones I've read in a while, and you write quite well. I hope you continue to grace us with your cute story, and keep up the good work :)_

**Many thank. Much hug. I'm glad you like the story, and I will let you know, I hope to keep this story going as long as I can. **

**ElsaTheSnowQueen2; Chapter 3:** _great work I love it! kepp it up please!_

**You seem familiar. Hmm. Anywho, thanks for reviewing twice :D I love it.**

**Stay chill Everyone, bai.**


	5. Important Update

**_Hey guys... Been a while. I am very sorry to say this, but I am considering discontinuing this story, because I have begun to loose my 'fire' in the Elsanna ship, I still love it terribly as the fandom itself, but I just can't find the energy to write stories. I may continue to write for the story when I get the chance, but I also may not. If anyone wants to continue this by themselves, I would be perfectly alright with that, you don't need to ask. And if you guys can, like if you do continue the story, send me a link? I would love to hear how you guys want the story to go. This has been very fun and I want to thank you all for the journey, as short as it was. I love every one of you who Faved, Followed, me or the story if not both, if you reviewed then I am going to personally hug every one of you. The story wasn't very well writing and I am trying to improve my writing, so maybe in the future, I will try my hand at a few one-shots. Because who doesn't like a good one-shot every now and then? On another note, I may also write stories for The Carmilla fandom, as I ship Hollstien just as much as I ship Elsanna._**

**_Thank you all again for the support, even if you just read the story. I love you all :) I hope to see you again in the future!_**


End file.
